


Why a Ball?

by SpiderKillerTrino



Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino
Summary: In celebration of the recent defeat of Vaati, Zelda and her father throw a ball as part of the festivities, and she has personally invited her best friend: the Hero, Link. After a dance, Link has one question: why did she specifically want to have a ball?
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004
Kudos: 6





	Why a Ball?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Aug. 13, 2020.

Link gazed around in wonder as he entered the ballroom of Hyrule Castle. This was one of the few rooms that he hadn’t been in during his adventure, and even then, he doubted it normally was as resplendent as it was now. The oil lamps that lined the walls and hung from the vaulted ceiling were all lit, bathing the whole room in a soft glow that brought out the vibrant colors of the carpets and the mosaics and the tapestries. On one side, several doors opened to a broad walkway that served as a balcony for the entire room, facing the bustle of Hyrule Town. It was nighttime outside, but the ballroom, the balcony, and the town below blazed with light and color as the people of Hyrule partied like Link had never before seen.

Link pulled a little at the collar of his new formal outfit as he remembered the reason for this celebration. Only a couple weeks before, he’d managed to free the kingdom from the curse that had turned Princess Zelda to stone and entranced so many of the citizens. Zelda and her father had immediately made preparations for a grand festival to be had to celebrate. Link hadn’t expected it to include a ball, though. He’d been more than a little bewildered when the princess had summoned him to be measured for this new outfit, explaining that there  _ would _ be a dance and that she was personally inviting him to it.

Link had to admit, though, despite the suddenness of being invited to a ball at the castle and having to be measured for new clothes on short notice, the royal family’s tailor had done a splendid job. It was, essentially, his everyday outfit - the green shirt under a darker green belted tunic and the cream-colored breeches - but made of far softer and lighter fabric. The edges and seams of the tunic were embroidered in intricate patterns of red thread, and he’d been given a pair of shoes to replace his standard boots. It was all very comfortable, he admitted. He did miss the familiar weight of Ezlo on his head, though.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Zelda’s voice as she called out, “Hey Link! Glad you could make it!” He turned his head and saw her coming towards him. Her attire hadn’t changed at all from normal, and yet she still was the finest-dressed person in the ballroom, especially with the bright smile she was wearing as she came up and hugged him. Without hesitation, he hugged her back; she was probably his closest friend, and he was still coming down from the worry he’d felt constantly seeing her petrified form.

After they broke their embrace and began chatting with each other, Link began to feel more at ease in these formal surroundings. There wasn’t much to talk about - Link’s life had basically returned to normal once Vaati was sealed, and Zelda didn’t think the process of organizing this whole festival was very interesting - but both of them felt relieved simply to hear each other’s voices.

After a little while, the collection of viol players that made up the orchestra began sitting down to their instruments, and people began to pair off on the blue-carpeted dance floor. Both children took notice, and went quiet for a few seconds. Then Zelda looked sidelong at Link, smiled, and asked, “Would you like a dance?”

Link’s head snapped back to her. He was wide-eyed, and couldn’t form words for a moment. Then he finally answered, “Would you lead? I only had the one lesson with you last year.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, but she still had a grin on her face. “Only until you get the hang of it,” she said, holding out her hand. Link took her hand and they joined the other couples. She nodded in approval as his free hand went to her waist. Then the music began to play and Zelda stepped off.

It turned out Link was a quick learner for only his second time dancing; he seemed to almost instinctively follow each move she made, never taking too large nor too small a step. She gave him a minute to get comfortable, then she leaned in and whispered, “Your turn. Just stay with this pattern. You’ll be fine.” There was a late step as Link hesitated, but only two steps later, he’d settled back into the slow pulse of the song. Another minute or so and he was comfortable enough to gently twirl the princess in place, something she was amused and pleasantly surprised by.

The song went on another couple minutes before finally winding down. Zelda was slightly disappointed that it couldn’t have lasted longer; she immensely enjoyed having Link in her arms and dancing like that. But, she told herself, there would be more songs later they could dance to. Besides, Link was all too happy to stay by her side as they went out the doors to the rail of the balcony.

It was there, leaning on the railing and facing the lights of Hyrule Town, that Link’s curiosity got the better of him. “So,” he began, “why a ball? I didn’t think you’d be the sort of person who’d enjoy this.”

Zelda laughed. “Link,” she replied, “I just spent a couple months as a yard ornament. I’m kinda glad to be back to normal. I think that calls for more than just a normal festival.” Then she side-hugged him briefly as she continued, “Besides, I thought a ball would be as good a place as any to ask you out.”

Had Link been drinking anything, he probably would have done a spit take right then. As it was, he was looking at his friend like she’d sprouted a pair of wings. “You wanted to ask  _ me _ out?” he asked incredulously. “You do realize I’m just a blacksmith’s grandson, right?”

“So?” Zelda countered. “Dad was an innkeeper when he met my mom. Our family doesn’t play politics like other kingdoms do. And, lest we forget, you  _ did _ kinda save me from whatever that curse Vaati used on me was. Besides, Dad’s known that I like you for a while. Why do you think he invited you to take that dancing lesson with me last year?”

That gave Link pause as he found himself examining every interaction he’d had with the princess since they first became friends. He’d long since gotten used to the idea of Princess Zelda being his closest friend, but to know that she wanted to be his girlfriend? That was the sort of revelation that he knew would alter his life completely.

He had to admit, though, princess or not, if he was going to start dating (and he’d been thinking about that for a little while now), he couldn’t think of anyone he’d rather be with than his best friend.

And so, at length, he left his musings and looked Zelda in the eyes. “Alright,” he said with a nod. “I’d like to give it a try.”

Almost immediately, she’d taken both of his hands into her own and leaned into him. The kiss she placed on Link’s lips felt like dragon fire in his veins and for a second, he was frozen. Then the shock passed, his eyes slid closed, and he was kissing back. He thought it would just be one, but Zelda didn’t let him pull away, so he kept kissing back.

She kept her lips pressed to his for maybe a half a minute before she allowed him to slowly break the contact. Both preteens’ faces were a lovely shade of pink at this point, neither one having experienced anything like that before. “Sorry if you weren’t ready for that,” Zelda said a little sheepishly. “I saw a couple of big kids kissing each other like that in the square once and I wondered what it felt like. That was amazing! Link, are you alright?”

Link was wide-eyed again, and still panting slightly, but he nodded anyway. “I think so too,” he said. They both broke into soft laughter from adrenaline, before Zelda wrapped her arms around him and they shared a nice, long hug to go with their nice, long kiss.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before the word was passed around that the musicians were ready to start another song. As the two broke their embrace, Link offered his hand to Zelda. “May I have the honor?” he asked playfully.

She smiled. “Always,” she answered, placing her own hand in his and walking back into the ballroom with him.


End file.
